Sick, Injured and Lost a Percy Jackson Fanfic
by IheartNicoxReyna
Summary: Percy and Nico get lost and bad things happen. Pairings if you squint your eyes and turn your head a bit to the right. Anxiety!Percy and Sick!Nico. Doctor Percy, a personality that I think Percy to have, will make a appearance. Brotherly love!
1. Chapter 1

Percy was confused, worried, and stressed. He was lost in a unknown woods in a different state, and Nico was injured and sick. Like, _really_ sick. Worse than a average cold and the flu put together. Percy was slightly injured, just a twisted ankle, and it didn't really hurt as much as other injuries he had in the past. He was ticked at the conversation with Annabeth that convinced her that they would be just fine.

 _"Percy, what if you get hurt? Or worse, killed?" Annabeth said with worry. It was her boyfriend, and she was probably going to stress till he got back._

 _Percy grinned. "Make sure my funeral doesn't suck." Percy answered, then continued. "We'll be fine, Annabeth! Who wants to kill two children of the Big Three, anyways?" He gestured to Nico, who was saying good-bye to Will Solace. They weren't dating, but it was rumored that Nico had a crush on Will. (_ **ARGH WHY DID I WRITE THAT I DONT SHIP IT! NOPE! *Clears throat* anyways...)**

 _Annabeth glared at him. "Everyone. Everyone wants to kill two children of the Main Three. Especially you and Nico." She groaned. "You two are just like blood to a shark!" She paled. "Uh, you know, metaphorically." She added. Percy laughed._

 _"Stop worrying! I'm the almighty Percy Jackson, who can control water and killer of Kronos! My sidekick is Nico di Angelo, controller of death and who brought a girl back from the dead!" His face hardened. "I think we can handle it, Anniebeth."_

 _She gave him a look. "Don't call me that."_

 _He grinned. "Make me." Then he kissed her._ **( AN: ooooooooh... Percabeth train pulling into the station! CHOOO CHOOO!)**

Percy moaned. Why was he so cocky? He was worried that he had forgotten about something, and Nico expressed that he was missing something also, but they brushed it off as something small. Nope. It was big. They forgot their Ambrosia and Nectar. Of course. They forgot their wrap-around bandages exept one, and Nico insisted that they use it on Percy. So they did. That was before a illness spirit came. She claimed that her name was Josie. She almost killed Nico before Percy killed her with Riptide. Her words still haunted him.

 _"Do regret this, Peresus Jackson! There will come a day when everything you know and love will collapse and crumble! I'll start with the boy!" Then she lunged at Nico. Nico screamed._

Percy blinked himself out of the memory when he heard Nico cough. It was weaker than usual. Percy tensed as he scrambled over to him. Was he dying? Was this his final breath? Was he going to his dad, the hard way? He looked at Nico. Nope. Just waking up. Percy palmed the young boys forehead. His fever was still raging. It was a wicked one, too. Percy felt guilt on this. Nico was only fifteen, too young to die, too young to witness what he had witnessed. Percy sneezed. _Crap. Now I'm getting sick. How will Nico get better?_ A weak voice broke this thoughts.

"Heh, you sneeze like a kitten..." It mumbled. It was raspy from lack of use, with a slight Italian accent. Percy stared with suprise at the weak smile on a pale, pale face.

"Dude, you're awake! How do you feel? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?" Percy shot question after question at Nico. Nico only smiled. His eyelids were slowly closing. Percy took this as the worse. "Oh, no, man. You are not sleeping. You need to focus!" Percy said.

"Could it help if you could go over there, to that creek?" Percy looked in the direction of the small finger. There was no creek.

"On second thought, maybe it would be better if you sleep..." Percy muttered, putting the jacket they used as a blanket over Nico. Nico trembled.

"C-cold... Freezing..." Nico's teeth chattered. Percy felt his heart almost break. Why? Why was it cold? He looked up. Oh. It was winter. Right. He hugged Nico, trying to warm him up. Finally, Nico sighed happily as sleep took him. Percy also sighed and scratched his wrapped ankle. He had tripped over a tree root and twisted it. It hurt horribly, but Percy had refused to let any tears come. He was stronger than that. Nico acted just like a doctor, wrapping the ankle expertly and even somehow getting cold water and putting it on his ankle. Percy had smirked the entire time Nico was helping him. The memory came rushing in.

 _"Percy, you have twisted your left ankle, and you can't walk for two days." Nico diagnosed._

 _"Aww, man, but we need to get to our destination!" Percy whined._

 _"No." Nico dead-panned._ **(No pun intended)** " _You can't walk."_

Percy then remembered the actual twisting of the ankle.

 _"Nico, are you excited?" Percy asked while walking quickly. "It's your first quest to find a artifact that's been missing for years!"_

 _"I found the Athena statue." Nico answered, looking down with... Was he blushing? Percy knew Nico had a crush on him, but he thought I was over. Nico said so himself. Percy shrugged internally._

 _"Yeah, you did but... GYAHNNGG!" He tripped over a tree branch. Percy twisted himself in midair to land on his soft backpack. His ankle protested wildly. It seemed to have screamed. He muffled his yell with a sleeve._

 _"Percy!" Nico's yell startled him._

Percy sat awake, sensing something wrong. His breathing was quick and short breaths.

"Nico?" He whispered. A soft groan answered. "You OK, man?" A retch answered that one. "Aw, great." He muttered. "I thought the puking was over!" He crawled over to Nico. The boy was leaning over a branch he had dubbed as a pillow and was puking his breakfast out. _Ok, that's gross._ Percy thought as he sat by Nico, rubbing his back in small, soothing circles, whispering nonsense to calm him down. After Nico finished, Percy carried him bridal style **(lol Perico shippers :D)** to another tree and laid him down.

"S-s-sor-ry P-Percy..." Nico stuttered. "I-I-I'm reall-l-ly sor-ry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Percy questioned.

"F-f-for p-p-puk-k-k-king..."

"That's not your fault!" Percy was shocked. Nico blamed himself? He blamed _himself?_

"I-I asked y-y-you to c-c-c-come with m-m-m-me..."

"And I agreed." Percy put in. "I _agreed_ to help you. _Agreed._ Do not _ever_ forget that. I agreed to help you. Therefore, when you are sick, I will help you because I _agreed_ too. Get that?"

"Yes Percy." Nico's voice was chocked up. He started to fall asleep when he felt arms around him. Percy was **HUGGING HIM.** Nico would had blushed, but he was too tired to give anything but happiness right now. Percy whispered things that calmed him down, and he fell asleep. If he was awake any longer, he would have heard, _I wish you were my brother, Nico. I love you._

 **YEAH! Bro love! Bro love! Nothing anymore than that, sorry. Before you spam me with questions, yes, there WILL be an Annabeth pov and NO, there will be no kissing with Nico and Percy. Lots of concerned Percy, though :D.**

 **Percy Jackson sneezes like a kitten. This is now canon.**

 **Did I attack you with feels? Next chapter, totally! Heh...**

 **Annabeth will NOT be finding Percy and Nico. She's always prepared with Ambrosia, so that's kinda boring to have all this cute, concerned Percy then Annabeth saves the day. #ilovetocausepain**

 **I am going to update this often (hopefully) because my mom does not know I'm on here, so I will tell my mom. Maybe. Perhaps. Probably.**

 **I am (maybe) going to cure Nico, but there will be a slow recovery.**

 **Who's your favorite character in anime, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or Gravity Falls? Mine are...**

 **Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan (I am twelve and I watch this. Don't judge me.)**

 **Nico di Angelo is my favorite in Percy Jackson. Yes.**

 **Harry Potter is my favorite in Harry Potter, because he is epic.**

 **DIPDIP IN GRAVITY FALLS, PEOPLE**

 **Random favorite character?**

 **Artemis Fowl in Artemis Fowl.**

 **Favorite song?**

 **What I don't even know anymore**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Finally gonna update for all you fans! (I saw you, Guest…. DUN DUN) _italics are Percy's thoughts._**

 _Why_? The question was burning in Percy's head like liquid fire. Nico was trembling like a leaf under his tree he now called home. He was getting a bit better, his fever broke, but he was still sick and weak. Percy's ankle was better, but it still needed to be wrapped for a few more days. Percy was walking through the forest, trusty sword in hand, when a cloaked figure dropped from the trees.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson… How lovely of you to… Drop…in…" It said, with a voice like honey, flowing over Percy like a blanket. Percy jumped.

"Wh're you? What are you?" He barked. He pulled Riptide from his pocket and unsheathed it. His hands were shaking. _That voice sounds familiar… Why?_

"Oh my, what a pretty sword… Must you use it on girls like me?" It asked, walking up to Percy and running it's cloaked hand over the blade. _Ok, so it's a she. Ok…_

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Percy snapped.

"What a rude little boy! Didn't your mother teach you manners?" She purred, now stroking Percy's face with her index fingernail. _Oh gods, she's freaking me out!_

"My mom told me to never be nice to monsters!" Percy said while taking the hand with two fingers and taking it off his face. The figure reacted with mock shock. (Heheh)

"Me? A monster? Why, what a rude boy! I should teach you some lessons, _Perseus_." Gone was the nice girl act. Gone, too, was the nice, sweet atmosphere. A snarl replaced the smooth talking voice. The perfectly manicured nails were transformed into long, sharp claws. The cloak was flung back. Percy mentally freaked.

Its face was like a child scribbled over a paper with black crayon, making a chaotic, but strangely beautiful, face. The skin was stark white. The hair was jet black. The eyes were either just all black retinas, or just not there at all. Percy couldn't decide which. The mouth, though, scared Percy the most. It was stretched in a chaotic grin. The teeth were blinding white, except for one with a red substance that dribbled out of her mouth. Blood. Who is this? I don't remember her anywhere…

" **You asked who I was, Perseus Jackson? Well, who am I? Who am I? I am Efiáltis, your worst nightmare!** " It roared. Percy stared in shock at the pure essence of his nightmares. This was what his bad dreams looked like? _Dang_ , he thought. _I have a FREAKY mindscape._ A thought popped up.

"Do you look different for other people? Like, my girlfriend, Annabeth, or, my friend, Nico?" He asked, wildly trying to think up a plan that would work. The mouth stretched even wider, if that was possible.

 **"Your girlfriend? Well, she has an interesting combo, but, I think your friend has a MUCH more so combo!"** It cackled thoughtfully. The creature started molding into a different shape. Soon, a young girl stared at Percy. The girl had a silver parka, a bow on her back, and freckles. The mouth had the same grin, but the eyes caught Percy the most. Those eyes… They look familiar… He thought. He then gasped internally. He knew this girl. This girl sacrificed her life for Thalia's, Grover's, his, and Zoë's. She had died a Hero's death, yet she was not credited for it. She was a Hero.

"Bianca?"

 **AHH I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SOOO MUCH! I had fun making up Percy's nightmares :D Just to let you know, Annabeth's nightmares contain spiders. And Tartarus. Make of that what you will.**

 **REVIEWS MAKE NICO HAPPY! Don't you want him happy?**

 **Please?**


End file.
